Preludio
by Hazuki Jung
Summary: Las palabras nunca han sido mi fuerte y estoy sinceramente confundido por todo lo que tú representas, y no sé que hacer para poder decirte todo aquello que llevo dentro, sólo espero que mi música te llegue y mi violin toque tu corazón. -Oneshot-


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de La corda d'oro ~primo passo~ me pertenecen (ojalá, así podría decir por todos lados "Tsukimori Len es mío" n.n) son propiedad de Yuki Kure, sólo la historia desarrollada a continuación © es derecho reservado de esta "autora" con poco que hacer, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, única y exclusivamente por el placer de escribir.**

**Por: Hazuki Jung**

**Con especial dedicación para Drixx, que sin ella no habría sido posible. Gracias por la traducción ^_^**

**Nota: este fic fue inspirado por la canción "Tsuki no Kakera" de Taniyama Kishou, os recomiendo que la escuchéis mientras vais leyendo.**

* * *

**Preludio**

* * *

La luna llena iluminaba aquella hermosa noche, junto a su pequeña y esbelta silueta el lago reflejaba el magnífico destello plateado del astro nocturno; las pupilas color esmeralda contemplaban la hermosa escena… hermosa y al mismo tiempo desconocida pero no por eso indiferente, había algo atrayente en todo aquello, algo que afloraba dentro de su pecho sin que pudiera detenerlo.

No supo en qué momento comenzó a tener aquel sentimiento tan cálido, ¿En qué punto su corazón comenzó a latir tan rápidamente?, ¿Cuándo fue que sus grandes ojos cafés se volvieron tan inmensos e interesantes?, realmente no lo sabía pero era algo que estaba de sobra, ahora ya no pensaba sólo sentía, y sentía tantas cosas que le era demasiado confuso.

Si trataba de verlo de otra forma ella era una rival, no podía dejar que pensar de aquella manera tan infantil, su mundo siempre había girado en torno a la perfección, solamente amando una cosa, dedicándose en cuerpo y alma a sentirse uno con el violín, pero siempre con un intento fallido de fundirse completamente con la melodía… sin embargo ella podía arrancarle suspiros al instrumento, podía hacerlo brillar con el simple hecho de tenerlo entre sus manos.

No terminaba de entender cómo podía producir no sólo el sentimiento que Tsukimori Len se había negado a sentir mucho tiempo atrás, sino también la melodía más perfecta que hubiera escuchado, no era cuestión de técnica, ni tampoco de habilidades… era magia, la entrega que la chica le ponía a su melodía hacia su interpretación simplemente irreconocible. Y era ese mismo sonido el que lo conducía hasta ella, el que le atraía, el tiempo no existía cuando la pelirroja tocaba como sólo ella sabía hacerlo, únicamente el latente amor que le profesaba en secreto era el testigo de su realidad.

Ya nada de lo pudieran decir le importaba, ya nada quería saber, sólo quería escuchar, sentir y deseaba con todo su ser admitir que amaba a Hino Kahoko, aunque por alguna razón sus labios eran lo bastante testarudos para no aceptar tal hecho, su corazón lo gritaba tan fuerte que lo escuchaba a cada segundo, entonces comprendió que había una manera, él sólo conocía una forma esa era con música y sabía que ella lo entendería, ella entendería su mensaje.

Corrió hasta la casa donde los demás dormían, sigilosamente entró en la habitación y tomó su violín dorado, cerró la puerta lentamente y se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba la chica pelirroja, fue entonces cuando la vio, estaba de frente a la gran luna tocando la melodía ya conocida por él, el Ave María; su silueta era perfecta, tan perfecta que no quería romper el momento pero sabía que si no lo hacía tal vez nunca se atrevería a tocar para ella.

Silenciosamente se posicionó tras la chica que concentrada en su ejecución no pudo notar más que el refrescante viento que jugaba con su cabello, repentinamente una poderosa melodía se escuchó en cada rincón del lugar, Hino no giró en ningún momento, sabía perfectamente de quien y de donde provenía el sonido, cerró sus ojos escuchando cada estrofa que la melodía le contaba, quería sentir cada palabra interpretada a través de la música, y entonces se dio cuenta que algo era diferente, Len era sin duda alguna un excelente violinista pero nunca había sentido tanta profundidad en su interpretación, había algo, algo profundo y hermoso que flotaba entre las notas etéreas que jugaban con el viento y con su corazón.

La melodía se desvaneció lentamente, pero Hino conservó la esencia escrita en cada tono, quería atesorarla en sus recuerdos para que jamás se perdiera, colocó sus manos en el lugar donde estaba latiendo su desenfrenado corazón y sonrió. Len permanecía inmóvil, aún con los sentimientos fluyendo por todo su ser, ¿Quería que ella dijera algo? ¿A caso quería que lo mirara?, no sabía qué era lo que pasaría pero si sabía lo que esperaba, esperaba que ella respondiera a su melodía, sin embargo ella no se movió, no hablo, no lo miró… no hizo absolutamente nada.

Frustrado apretó entre sus blancas manos el violín dorado y perdió su vista en la inmensa obscuridad de la noche, había perdido, no había podido transmitirle lo que su alma quería decir, estaba derrotado pero no permitiría que nadie incluyéndola a ella lo vieran de esa forma, repentinamente un par de manos tibias tomaron su rostro, levantó sus ojos con asombro y se encontró con los color chocolate que lo miraban, sin decir palabra alguna la pelirroja aprisionó sus labios en un furtivo beso, de momento no supo cómo reaccionar , no creía lo que estaba pasando y sin embargo cerró sus ojos verdes y disfrutó aquel momento, lo había esperado tanto que no quería que terminara. De nueva cuenta la chica lo miró, sus ojos cristalinos delataban sus pensamientos al igual que su sonrisa, ella irradiaba felicidad.

Él estaba a punto de hablar pero los delicados dedos de la joven se lo impidieron, la miró maravillado, por fin podía descifrar el interior de sus ojos, la amaba tanto y podía ver que ella también lo amaba, era como si le dijera "¿Por qué tardaste tanto?" pero ya no importaba, ahora ambos sabían que su destino estaba unido… unido quizá más allá de un sentimiento terrenal.

Y así ambos unieron sus manos, las unieron para jamás separarlas.

**Nota de la autora: bueno pues he aquí otro songfic, la verdad ya tenía tiempo con esta idea en la cabeza, creo que fue desde la primera vez que vi al precioso Len en la pantalla y aunque me duela aceptarlo y me encante Len, se ve súper bien al lado de Hino, pero bueno es algo diferente a todo lo que he hecho antes y en cierto aspecto se me complicó un poco, digamos que Sailor Moon es más fácil porque hay más de donde tomar, pero la corda es un poco diferente puesto que no hay mucho roce romántico, por cierto ¿ya adivinaron en que parte del anime lo he ubicado? en fin espero que sea de su agrado, ya saben dudas, quejas y sugerencias son bien recibidas. Antes de irme, en la canción hay un fragmento donde se escucha muy claro el violín, así que podríamos imaginar que es exactamente lo que toca Len en este fic.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**Hazuki.**


End file.
